


Take me down

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, slightly smut idk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: — Просто будь собой, Чону. И ничего не бойся.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 2





	Take me down

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018; писалось под the pretty reckless — take me down

Чону поправляет пиджак на себе, застёгивает верхнюю пуговицу, но, подумав и оглядев себя хорошенько в зеркале, всё же расстёгивает. Дорогой костюм, купленный ему родителями, довольно обеспеченными людьми, в качестве подарка на поступление в престижный университет, немного давит и мешает нормально двигаться. Чону тесно в неудобных брюках, на фоне белой рубашки он выглядит ещё бледнее, а бессонные ночи перед экзаменами выдают тёмные круги под глазами. Ким вздыхает, ерошит уложенные гелем волосы и долго смотрит на своё отражение, уставшее и такое же одинокое, как и он сам.

Все друзья разъехались кто куда сразу же после выпуска, школьные контакты оборвались, а знакомые затерялись где-то в мегаполисе, каждый проживая свою жизнь и строя собственное будущее. Все, кроме Чону. Он застрял на этапе осознания себя и своего места на лестнице судеб, боясь рисковать и получить не тот результат, который от него требуется. Брать на себя ответственность представляется очень тяжёлым, и он позволяет своим родителям распорядиться его жизнью так, как они этого хотят. Чону уже всё равно.

Он будет идеальным и самым лучшим в глазах людей, он приложит все мыслимые и немыслимые усилия для того, чтобы быть прилежным студентом, достойным своей семьи и положения в обществе. Усердная учёба, отличные оценки и зачёты, полезные знакомства, благородное воспитание и поведение в соответствии с ожиданиями окружающих — эти показатели сделают его родителей счастливыми и гордыми за успехи своего сына. Он не должен порочить доброе имя и чистую репутацию отца, годами поддерживаемую им.

От мыслей и самобичевания Чону отвлекает открывшаяся дверь и стук каблуков лакированной обуви по деревянному покрытию пола. Он знает их владельца и может даже не проверять, кто посетил его комнату, но поворачивается к гостю и чуть кивает ему. Джехён — такой же богатый и безответственный, как и Чону — давний знакомый парня; его отец является совладельцем компании семьи Ким, поэтому парни часто видятся в одном из офисов фирмы, где приобщаются к делам взрослых (или делают вид, что понимают, о чём идёт речь). Джехён немногим старше Чону, во всяком случае, он обучается на втором курсе известного столичного университета, пусть и благодаря влиянию своих родителей. По большей части, он редко посещает вуз, предпочитая проводить время в более весёлой обстановке с такими же безалаберными студентами. Его не волнует абсолютно ничего, но вместе с этим он производит впечатление крайне серьёзного и сосредоточенного человека, особенно, когда надевает деловой костюм и берёт в руки папки с бумагами.

Чону завидует столь естественной изменчивости приятеля, способного обвести вокруг пальца кого угодно, начиная от родителей и заканчивая преподавателями и ректором. Джехён самоуверенный и совершенно равнодушный к чувствам других, но может превратиться в заботливого и доброго парня, если того потребуют обстоятельства. Он меняется и подстраивается под окружающих и при этом остаётся самим собой. Удивительная черта, которую Чону мечтает приобрести.

Джехён подходит вплотную, смеряя парня внимательным взглядом. Они, по сути, никто друг другу, просто знакомые, но Чону хочет надеяться, что тот считает его своим другом. Возможно, они не так близки, как кажется со стороны, но друг в друге находят поддержку и банальное желание хоть с кем-то поделиться о наболевшем.

Джехён проводит рукой по волосам и произносит мягким низким голосом:

— Тебя уже заждались. Миссис Ким прислала меня за тобой, нам нужно идти.

Чону тоскливо перебирает пальцами по пуговицам рубашки, приводя себя в порядок перед приёмом у важного партнёра отца. Синий в клеточку галстук не завязывается, он старается изо всех сил, но не получается. Джехён наблюдает за его действиями со стороны и смеётся тихо, потом разворачивает отчаявшегося парня к себе и говорит:

— Я тебе помогу, а то до вечера простоишь тут. 

Джехён притягивает его за концы галстука поближе, смотрит прямо в глаза и ухмыляется коварно. Чону вздрагивает и не смеет отвести взгляд от своего лица, отражающегося в чужом зрачке. Когда Джехён наклоняется ниже, почти прикасаясь своим носом к щеке брюнета, Чону перестаёт дышать и что-либо соображать. Горячее дыхание опаляет шею, и Джехён выдыхает прямо в губы парня:

— Просто будь собой, Чону. И ничего не бойся.

Он резко отодвигается, оставляя Чону в замешательстве. Так же быстро завязывает галстук и, довольный проделанной работой, окидывает Кима беглым взглядом, от которого сердце начинает биться сильнее. Джехён улыбается, теперь уже по-доброму, словно вид застывшего приятеля доставляет ему неимоверное счастье. Он покидает комнату, шумно топая по паркету; звук его шагов отдаётся эхом в полупустом помещении.

Чону в последний раз разглядывает себя в зеркале, замечает покрасневшие щёки и взлохмаченные волосы и пытается восстановить дыхание, чтобы обеспокоенные родители не засыпали его вопросами о самочувствии, а его приятель нахально не смотрел, уверенный в своей победе.

Второго такого вожделенного взгляда Джехёна он не выдержит.


End file.
